The present invention relates to a vending machine for kimchi. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vending machine for kimchi comprising a compressor and a low temperature storage part on the compressor in which several kinds of packed kimchis are contained in respective partitions. Said vending machine maintains freshness of various packed kimchis and thus can store various kimchis under the optimum conditions without going bad. Therefore, the vending machine for kimchi of the present invention can easily provide delicious kimchi in accordance with consumer""s needs.
Generally, a kimchi has been stored in a general refrigerator or an exclusive refrigerator for kimchi at home. However, a packed kimchi sold at a supermarket or in a market is stored in an exhibition refrigerator together with various other packed foods. It is preferred for kimchi to be stored at a temperature of about 1xc2x0 C. Whereas, a packed meat such as a sausage is preferred to be stored at a temperature of about 4xc2x0 C. Therefore, when kimchi and other foods, which have different optimum storage temperatures, are stored in one refrigerator, kimchi cannot be maintained in a fresh state and is goes bad. Even though an exhibition refrigerator for kimchi only is used, it is not suitable for various kimchis which have different optimum storage temperatures, respectively. Each kimchi has a particular maturation temperature depending on a main material such as a cabbage, a radish, a stone-leek, etc. and other additives such as vegetables, fruits, oyster, pickled fishes, etc. Since an exhibition refrigerator is operated under a fixed temperature, various kimchi cannot be stored under the optimum conditions in such refrigerator. Furthermore, since an exhibition refrigerator is frequently opened and contacted with outer air, it is difficult to keep the fixed temperature. After all, this causes kimchi to deteriorate. Thus, it is hard to get delicious taste of kimchis when storing in the exhibition refrigerator. It is furthermore not actually possible for purchasing refrigerators for respective kimchi in order to get delicious taste thereof.
The present invention was designed to solve the aforementioned problems.
An object of the present invention is to provide a vending machine for kimchi which comprises a compressor at the bottom, a low temperature storage part on the compressor comprising several partitions containing packed kimchis, a first motor at the bottom of each partition, a transportation plate operated by the motor, a cam which is linked to the transportation plate via an axis and contacts a first limit switch at a side, a discharge plate installed at the bottom of the low temperature storage part, a second motor set up under one side of the discharge plate, a spring set up at the other side of the discharge plate, a second limit switch installed to be turned on when the discharge plate is opened, an evaporator and a fan installed over the low temperature storage part, and a money slot, selection buttons and outlet equipped in the door.
If a user inserts a coin or paper money and pushes the selection buttons to choose a kimchi, a first motor at the bottom of the low temperature storage part is started and a transportation plate linked to the motor via an axis is rotated to allow a packed kimchi mounted on the plate to go down a discharge plate. Simultaneously, a cam at one side is rotated to contact a first limit switch and thereby the motor is stopped and the discharge plate is opened due to the weight of a packed kimchi. Thus, the packed kimchi slips down from the opened discharge plate to an outlet. The opened discharge plate contacts a second limit switch and thereby a second motor at one side is operated to make the discharge plate return to the original position.
The vending machine for kimchi of the present invention contains various kimchis at several partitions and maintains the freshness of the kimchis by keeping them under the optimum temperature. Thus, said vending machine can conveniently provide various kimchis having delicious taste in accordance with the needs of a consumer.